Mars
Mars was formerly the Dryad Homeworld and to the Humans as the Red Planet, the planet is found in the forth orbit in the Sol System. It is also the first planet the Sha'dahl's ancestors, the Fi'Hau had travelled with the first contact with the earliest of the Dryad civilization. During the Wraith invasion, the planet was bombard from orbit and turned into a desert planet many millenia ago until in the early 21st Century it was terraformed by Tharons and restored to it's natural state, now later on being colonised by Humans a century later as the first Human settlement. Geographical Features ﻿In the past, more than 40% of the landscape was covered with forests, the rest of it has one huge ocean and polar ice caps to have seasons like it's neighboring planet, Earth. It's atmosphere had more oxygen and less carbon with the plants producing oxygen in the atmosphere. After it was invaded and attacked by the Wraith, it's atmosphere became very thin for native life to survive, the entire landscape of the planet was altered into a wastland devoid of life with dust tornados formed allover the planet. History Approximately 1 billion years ago life began to leave the oceans. While life that took the land to colonise and adapt to new enviroments, one of the plant species evolved to become mobile (able to move their roots to travel) which would give rise to the earliest ancestors that would later become the Dryads millions of years later. At some point near the end of 238 Million B.C.E. when the Triassic Mass Extinction occured. The Dryad Homeworld was the first planet the Fi'Hau landed﻿ from it's neighboring planet, Taul'ra. While the FI'Hau civilization migrate to another star system the rest remained to keep watch over their homesystem and make the small planet as their first planetary outpost to study the planet and the native alien lifeforms in hopes of understanding how life would take alternative paths of evolution on countless planets. During an expedition to study the alien world of the biodiversity, landscape and it's atmosphere should it be one day capbable of colonisation, one Fi'Hau scientist stumbled upon one of the towering trees inhabited by flower-like plants on with vines that act as arms, at first thought they must have grew roots on the tree where their pods attached onto but realised they're mobile shown small signs of intelligence. In order to understand more the creatures they took samples of them and found remarkable discoveries; electrochemicals inside the plants, between connections of their roots and act as nearons, able to communicate one another. It was thust realised that the entire planet had became a "world consciousness". Dawn of the Sha'dahl Empire As life evolved over several million﻿ years the first Dryad civilization started out as social groups, Many such life took on unique forms, some appeared as both plant and animal mixed together. Plants able to take on the forms of "ships" to take the skys to migrate over forests and oceans and have their own colonies of lifeforms to sustain themselves above ground. As the Dryads continue to advance themselves in just only a few thousand years due to their ability to store memories of their past experiences for the next generetion to learn from, the shadahls caught interest of the species decided to make first contact with them''. ''The Dryads and Sha'dahls already formed mutual friendship by exchanging knowledge and begun to evolve the tree to become more adaptive to travel in space in which becoming the first race to develope interstellar travel with living vessls. They soon became close allies to the Sha'dahls to found the Sha'dahl empire in their name by seeding planets to colonise that are barely habitable from both their homeworlds with life, terraforming planets for species to thrive and continue thier evolution. At some point of time prior to the U'mmit invaded the Milky Way Galaxy mysterious devices indentified as the Babylon Gate was located in the Sol System surface aswell as possibly several other gates in the galaxy across the galaxy. The Empire and other nations were puzzled by these gates until the Elemental Ascendance stated these were created by the unkown race called "Gate Builders" from legends for told they travel from a distant-yet uncharted area across the vast reaches of space and travel from many galaxies to seed these gates. U'mmit War Around 100,000 B.C.E. when pressence of the U'mmit who invaded their region of space from their homegalaxy Andromeda Galaxy. The Dryads launched the first strike against the U'mmit fleet before they would attempt to invade the homeworld. With the successful liberation of Taul'ra the Sha'dahl Empire studied the Tower of Babel and the studied the technology by creating a gate to Invade to the U'mmit Imperium to end the war. Wraith Invasion In 38,470 B.C.E. both the Hei'len; former Amejai who joined forces with the Wraith who were once loyal of the Ummit invaded the galaxy during a short battle, they intented to destroy Taul'ra of it's inhabitants however it was heavily protected by Imperial fleet so the Ghoul deci ded to bombard the entire Dryad homeworld. Almost 94% of life was evacuated before the planet devastated by the invaders, a fter the bombardment the once lush world full of life was transformed to a dry and barren world. The species that survived the devastation would slowly die out on the planet with little vegatation and water as the ice caps freeze in the north and southern poles while the rest would move to another planet to colonise as their new adoptive homeworld. With the moon shattered after the attack, the planet's rotation would slightly tilt without the gravitational pull Human exploration Over thousands of years humans from Earth had gazed upon the red planet along with the solar system﻿. ﻿Around the mid-20th Century a satallite called Mariner 4 flew by the planet to transmit images back to Earth, over the years many probes came into orbit and successfully landed on the surface for planetary missions for NASA. However unknown to the Humans the planet is indeed still inhabited by surviving Dryads who went through stasis, isolated from the rest of their species for thousands of years and unable to establish contact with the empire due to the artifficial Oort Cloud blocking hteir signal, saw many probes believing to be invaders coming down to their dry dusty world, a few of them spotted another entering the thin atmosphere. Following the landing site to discover another probe, disabled and captured it before taking it back with them. Meanwhile back on Earth, the Society immediatly convenscated the first 20 minutes of footage with evidence of extraterrestrial that inhabit the planet before anyone else would know the truth. The Dryads on Mars brought the damaged probe back to their underground sanctuary to learn its purpose and who had been sending probes. Restoration ﻿Near the end of the year 2012 C.E. a hive minded species of terraformers called Tharon came across the star system, terraforming every suitable planet they come accross and came into Mars' orbit, launching pods as they begin changing the entire landscape of Mars. The Dryads had thanked the Tharons of restoring their ancestral world and offered their DNA and portions of their bio-technology as did their new allies with the Humans who were self exiled from their home planet during its 100 year quarantine. Some Dryads chose to return to their homeworld to restore its natural landscape and allow the Humans who joined the Sha'dahl Empire to arrived and made Mars as their first interstellar colony. The Human settlers began building domed cities to preserve their species with the help of the empire and protecting them whie most of their race have currently become nomadic. After the first decade Mars has become breathable for the first time in fourty thousand millennia, trees have grown and oceans formed from the melted ice caps. A few more years it has become nearly identical to Earth and the Martian colonists began exploring the planet without the need of enviromental suits. Category:Sha'dahl Empire Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Planets Category:Orion-Cygnus Arm Planets Category:Species of Mars Category:Sol system Category:Copyright